Sister By Day, Traitor By Night
by The Lady Zoe
Summary: Ummm, it's a Naruko story. It's might end up being a Kiba love story. Either way it's really good.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Naruko Uzumaki, but she grew up thinking her name is Nara. 

Family: She's Naruto's twin. So his family is hers. 

Age when this starts: 16 turning seventeen. 

Looks: If you seen Naruto's sexy justus she look just like that but with clothes on. (This might help you when I describe her: ./sr=1 ) 

Personailty: Bubbly most of the time, gets tired, therefore gloomy and serious, after fights and battles. **NEEDS **at least twelve hours of sleep. She keeps to herself and appears shy to other people. Which mystifiys the people who know Naruto.

Crush: Hasn't met anyone close to her age.

Important info: Right when Kyuubi (the nine tail fox) attack the Akatsuki came and kidnapped her. Everyone in the village thought she died. The Kyuubi has a twin sister which is in her. All the tailed beast do.( the twin part is made up so don't look for it on the Internet you won't find anything) Right now she lives with them (Akatsuki) and she doesn't know anything about the past. Okay, I think that's all.  
**  
~Story Beginning~**

"Nara wake up! Training starts in 20 minutes! Hurry up so you won't miss breakfast again!" 'Ugh, Kisame it's to early.' I sat up straight...ish."I'm up! I'm up! Quit yelling in my ear Kisame." He smirked "Well get ready then your training with me and Itachi begins in less then ten minutes." I jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom two feet away from my bed. I started to yanked the knots out of my unruly hair with my silver brush. He laughed, much to my annoyance. "Just kidding you have 19 minutes to get ready now." He smiled cuelly. I glared at him. He laughed again but louder."You know what kid you just don't know how to take a joke." My blue eyes narrowed. "And you just don't know how to take a hit." I punched his arm.  
"Owwww!"His eyes widen. "Man you hit hard" I smirked. "You just figured that?" He looked very piss with that remark. "Now out! I need to get dress." I pushed him out. I looked into the mirror. 'Ugh my hair it's every where but where I what it to be.' I brushed my hair for ten more minutes before giving up and putting it in to pony-tails one each side with black ribbons. I yanked on my orange mini skirt and a long sleeved fishnet shirt that just went a couple inches below my chest. Over it I put on my black with an orang stripe going across my breast jacket that too went a couple inches below my chest. I wrapped banagages around my left midthigh and strapped my weapons pouch. I put on a thick black leather belt with chains hanging on the side. Looks like today is going to be no different then the others, even if it's my birthday. My day is train till lunch eat lunch train till dinner then train till I pass out. I've been doing that since I was four.

I train with who ever was around. Mostly it was Kohan who taught me some of her paper techniques, like one were I can write something of a peice of paper fold it into a bird and throw it into the air. The bird would go to who ever I wanted the bird to go. Itachi and Kisame also trained me. The others taught me how to run and hide quickly and dodge sharp things that are thrown at the back of your head at blinding speed. I just wished I didn't have to learn the hard way. "Hurry up Nara. Breakfest is almost gone," shouted Kohan. My legs ran to her before I told them to. I guess my legs were used to it. "Shut up Tobi! Art is nothing like that! Your so stupid!" Looks like Deidara isn't in a good mood today. I smiled. I walked a little faster I so want to see who wins this fight. I open the door to see seven men and Konan start singing happy birthday really off-key. I laughed as the nearly-tone deaf men started singing my favorite songs. I collapsed on the floor laughing. "Uncle! Uncle you win. Please stop singing I can't breathe."They started laughing like mood changed to bored an irratable to happy in a insist.

"Happy birthday Nara." I turned around and found Pein. He didn't look very happy, he never was well at least around me, but not angry at least. "Since this is your sixteen birthday we all agree to let you outside with teams. What I mean by that we're allowing you to go with some of us on some missions." Sweet! Sun I haven't seen that since I was very little. Too little to run away. "Some?" I pouted. "Don't you trust me?" Judging by his expression, he really wanted to yell at me. "We don't want you going on some of the very dangerous mission we plan." I almost smiled when he ignored me. "Dangerous?" Why does everyone treats me like a baby things like this, and a fully grown adult for training? "For you." I frowned but nodded. "I know training with some other jinchuuriki has help you and your techniques." 'To bad you killed them when you sucked the demons out of them. They could of been great friends,' I wanted to say that outloud but I learnt long ago I was better off keepping my mouth shut. "Yes and?" He glared at me "Don't be in such a rush Nara," He smirked before adding, "You do remember what happens when you are in such a rush." I blushed. I really didn't want to remember waking in Kohan and Pein... er doing they're thing. I almost gagged at the memory. I wince. I've also had one to many crashes and mistakes.

"Sorry Pein. Please continue." He nodded with approval. "Thank you. As I saying we agreed to let you on this mission. It is very important." Everyone one looked either bored like Kohan, gay like Deidara, or solem like Itachi."Like life or death?" He looked annoyed. His annoyed expression looked funny dude to his many, _many_ percieings. How can Kohan kiss him without getting her lip stuck or cut. Some of them look _very_ sharp."Yes just like that only worse many lives will be lost unless you kill this person." He showed me of a picture of a guy who looks a lot like me: Naruto. So the plan starts today. "Why does he have to do with me?" "He kidnapped you when you were younger." I nearly laughed. How stupid did thetake me for?  
"Wouldn't he look a lot older than that." Pein glared at me. My finger moved fast towards the photo. He smiled a creepy was one of those smiles that gave me goose bumps.

"Yes. He should we're trying to figure that out ourselves." He stop smiling. I stopped myself from sighing in relief. "Okay than. What do I need to pack?" "Well some clothes, and your ninja gear." " I still training with Itachi and Kisame today?" Kisame smirked. "No Kisame lied about training today but you will be training on the mission." Of course he did. "Okay. One more thing when are we leaving?" "As soon as you finish packing." Damn so soon. "Ok, I'll be done in about three minutes. Seeing how I don't have much stuff." I might as well have a little fun with this. "As I said before you don't need any of that stuff." "I do too need a bigger bed and closest." I stomped my rolled his eye. "Great, an emotional teenager having a break-down." My blue eyes narrowed at him. "I am not and you know it!" He rolled his black eyes. "Are you sure your not?" "Yes I'm sure!" I stomped my foot on his right toes with a few snaps to follow. I smiled when I heard the snaps. 'Serves him right.' I stormed off to my room without another word. My feet moved faster every second. With in minutes I was running towards my room. I threw everything in my tiny closest into a medium size skull patterned bag. I heard a loud knock at my wooden door. The door was painted back. "Nara are you in here?" I recognize the person's voice as Kohan's. "No duh I'm in here. This is my closest." I heard her sigh behind the door."Let me in please.""Fine. But I seriously doubt we can both fit in here." I could feel the smile in her voice when she said "You are so over dramatic." I smiled. The door open with a loud creak. I wince at it. "You really need to get that fix." Kohan smiled."Yes, I will in good time."

"So what do you want?"Her smile faded into a frown."Something the matter?""I'm going to miss you a lot more than you'll ever know." Tears formed at the base of her eyes. "You're like a daughter to me the one I should of had a long time ago. If it wasn't for me and my want for a child,the guys would of ..." She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. I already knew. I looked up at her was rare here, expressly if the came from tears flowed like a small water fall. Nice effects to the plan. I ran up and hug her. I knew she needed me, but I have to go. I can't spend my whole life in a cave. "Kohan..." I wanted say more but no words came. I smiled at her. "Look at me, please." I added the last part quickly,she was the person who always said manners are finally did. "Your like a mother to me, I don't want to leave you here with all these boys. But I can't live my life in a cave. Do you understand I need to live and make mistakes and learn from them. And besides I'll always come back to you." I grabbed my bag. I lingered but slowly left. My footsteps echoed in the empty corridors. It used to scare me when I was younger. I looked back Kohan is still crying in my room. I pretended to be hurt but not enough for me to run back. I was taught to never look back, to never show emotions. Whether or not like it.

My anger from earlier had faded away. I won't let it get the best of me. I had to many close calls with monster inside of me. I hate it! My fist smashed against the wall next me. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. The light from the outside blinded me for a few minutes.I could feel the warm sun kiss my cheeks. I never known how the sun felt till now, nor had I seen.  
"Ahh, I see your destroying everything sight before you leave for your mission." I smiled at Zetsu. "Nice to see you too Zetsu." He turn around and frowned. "I thought you left all ready.""I'm my way right now." "I see your taking a shortcut Pein is going to furious when he finds out. By the way Itachi and Kisame left all ready." "Lets not tell him then." My lip twitched into a smirk. I turned around and started walking through the giant hole I made."Good bye Nara and I do hope you survive this mission. I really liked watching you grow up.""Liked? Survive?What are you talking about? I'm coming back." I turned around. And of course he was gone.  
"Thank you for answering my question!" I snapped back using as much sarcasm I could muster. I shrugged. Men you can't live without them, and you can't live with them. Whatcha gonna do? It was Zetsu, and everyone knows you can't get any weirder than him. I continued walking through the whole. After a while I saw Kisame and Itachi. I guess you guys decide to leave without me. "Hey boys! Forgetting someone." I called after them. My eye twitched "Nope," Kisame retorted. "Very funny Kisame." 

_*Naruto pictures I want you to see*_  
.com/art/Request-Gaara-s-Twin-78746610?moodonly=69HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?imgurl=.com/download/78746610/Request_Gaara_s_Twin_by_&imgrefurl=.com/art/Request-Gaara-s-Twin-78746610?moodonly=69&usg=_2FnrXEjUSbvSfCPi_oF8yb8jXxM=&h=739&w=504&sz=267&hl=en&start=2&itbs=1&tbnid=OYX5Vjv25AEeJM:&tbnh=141&tbnw=96&prev=/images?q=Gaara'stwinsister&hl=en&sa=G&gbv=2&tbs=isch:1i"HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?imgurl=.com/download/78746610/Request_Gaara_s_Twin_by_&imgrefurl=.com/art/Request-Gaara-s-Twin-78746610?moodonly=69&usg=_2FnrXEjUSbvSfCPi_oF8yb8jXxM=&h=739&w=504&sz=267&hl=en&start=2&itbs=1&tbnid=OYX5Vjv25AEeJM:&tbnh=141&tbnw=96&prev=/images?q=Gaara'stwinsister&hl=en&sa=G&gbv=2&tbs=isch:1i"

.com/user_images/D/DE/DES/DESERTWIND666/1244774302_3257_

.com/fs23/f/2008/004/b/c/Kago_x_Giroro_Twincest_by_

HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?imgurl=.com/user_images/D/DE/DES/DESERTWIND666/1244774302_3257_&imgrefurl=.com/stories/9773527/crazy-girls-and-gay-boys-info&usg=_Z5mLLw3w0iaYqZ1z6HQTspcDQks=&h=320&w=257&sz=14&hl=en&start=2&itbs=1&tbnid=1-iV2x06vfDj-M:&tbnh=118&tbnw=95&prev=/images?q=naruto'stwinsister&hl=en&sa=N&gbv=2&ndsp=20&tbs=isch:1"HYPERLINK ".com/imgres?imgurl=.com/user_images/D/DE/DES/DESERTWIND666/1244774302_3257_&imgrefurl=.com/stories/9773527/crazy-girls-and-gay-boys-info&usg=_Z5mLLw3w0iaYqZ1z6HQTspcDQks=&h=320&w=257&sz=14&hl=en&start=2&itbs=1&tbnid=1-iV2x06vfDj-M:&tbnh=118&tbnw=95&prev=/images?q=naruto'stwinsister&hl=en&sa=N&gbv=2&ndsp=20&tbs=isch:1"  
.com/fs23/f/2008/004/b/c/Kago_x_Giroro_Twincest_by_

.com/pictures/normal_witch_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah I know I am" I smacked his head. "Smart ass." He glared at me and I glared back. We stayed like that for ten minutes. Itachi, with his small amount of patince, got very annoyed with us. "Don't you two idoits have anything better to like I don't know a MISSION." I rubbed my fox ears. Why couldn't anyone remember screaming or any loud noise hurts my ears. "Sorry Itachi." I bowed my head. I could get away with stuff with the others, but not him. He nodded a sigh that said forgiven. I know a lot about him. Like he spared his little brother life because he loves him. He killed his clan because they were going to kill the rest of the village. (A:I might be off some where in my knowledge about the Uchiha's) I also know he had a secert love and she dumped him. I don't know why he's still upset about her. I know more about Kisame maybe because we're like siblings besides that fact he's a walking air breathing shark who's likes killing,and I'm normal... well normal looking at least. I looked a Kisame. He and Itachi are jumping at a faster speed than me being me tried to beat them only to run into a tree. Of course, no one help me up or my bleeding head.  
"Gee thanks guys." Kisame looked at me with surprise. His eye widen. "What the hell happen to you?" I glared ar him. That explains that. Only itachi and Kisame can be fully obsorb in their converstion to not notice a bleeding person scream out in pain. I didn't reply, instead I pushed myself fowards. The bleeding still didn't stop. When I bleed it doesn't stop for a while. I got use to it, and besides as soon they found that out they made sure I didn't cut or injuried in any way. Training sessions doesn't count, during that time they made sure I got hurt.I rubbed my head. The pain started numbing now. I suppose an hour has gone by. I felt eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder. Itachi and Kisame we're talking quietly to each other. I didn't care. I jumped even faster. Each tree I jumped from I got couldn't keep up, they particaly disappeared from my view. I laughed.

I stopped behind a few trees in front of me were four ninja talking about this Sasuke dude. Three are boys and one girl I felt bad for this pink hair girl. The blond haired dude wasn't looking in my veiw so I couldn't see his face. My only thought is; 'Yes! I'm not the only ninja wearing orange.' I'm going to call him ... Orangie. My face lit up with a giant smile. Yeah Orangie would work, at least til i get his first name. The others I didn't care so much for. His charka levels were higher then theirs, almost as high as mine. I'll have to ask Itachi about that.

I ran off in a different direction. I kept running because I didn'thave time to ruin their mission. I was on my own. I ran at a super speed useing my chakra to push myself forward; destination Leaf Village. Time needed to travel there: three days. I found a site that would make a great campsite. It was several hundred feet away from them. I pitched up my tent and started a fire. I turned towards a fading sunset. I watch as the bright vibrant colors faded into darkness. Itachi and Kisame still hasn't found me. This beats all of my records by a long shot. I shifted into a fox. My clothes and hair became my fur. I ran a lot faster than I normally did when I was in fox form. Easily I sniffed them out. I ran towards them with full speed. I found them battling the four people I found earlier. I stepped right in between the Orangie and Itachi. My back faced him.I phased back into my normal form. 

"Itachi Unchiha A Kisame whatever your last name is. KNOCK IT OFFI want sleep!" They're faces looked funny when your skin is blue. "Wait didn't we kill you on our last mission, Itachi? Right Sukura?" I rolled my eyes. "As if." He didn't take that well. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Using my fox ears I could tell he jumped up from the ground. "I SAID AS IF YOU SNOT-NOSE BRAT!"I turned around. Big mistake. Everyone but Kisame,Itachi and that weird guy with black hair and eyes, gasped and jump back a least a foot. "HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!"Me and naruto started talking in unsion. "NO WAY" "Yes way, Nara remember you saw a picture." Itachi was annoyed with me. I stared at him with a blank expresion. "I did?" Kisame started laugh. The pink haired girl, who's name I assume is Sakura, slammed her hand against her slightly largar than average forehead. "Yep she Naruto's sister." I glared at her. Way to be a bitch Sakura.

"Now I remember. I'm not killing him you know." Kisame stopped laughing and glared at me. "Your killing him and it's final." My lips formed a hard line. "What are you my dad? I'm sure as hell you not." He glared at me. "It's your mission. You have to. Pein will be fierous you disobey him" I glupped, a anime sweat drop appear above my head. Unwilling I pulled Kunia from my pouch. I smiled suddenly throwing him and Itachi off."Then I quit." Kisame gasped, and both him and Itachi's eyes widen. "You q-quit," suttered Kisame. "Yes Kisame I quit. To be honset with you I was going to kill you but looks like I don't to do it myself. If your willing to help me Naruto." He smiled extra big. "Of course I will help you I'll help anyone who askes for it. Believe it!" I laughed. 'Damn this kid has energy to spare.' 

A smile formed on Sakura pale pink lips. "Thanks Naruto! NOW LETS KICK SO FISH AND EMO BUTT!" Wait does a fish even have a butt. Naruto and I started fighting/beating up Kisame. The others on his team fought battle lasted quite a while. Kisame broke my nose and hand but I continued fighting like it was nothing. To me pain is nothing. The sun started to rise. I notice Kisame breathe became more huffy like than normal. Mine and Naruto's were just fine. I smirked. It wasn't going to be easy but Kisame will die tonight. Itachi suddenly proofed from no where and grabbed Kisame shoulder. "Kisame let's go." His eyes firmly glared at me. I looked down to his feet. "I know your dirty tricks. Go while you still can." I felt Naruto tensed next to me.I watched as Itachi's and Kisame and their perfectly painted toe-nails walked off. 

"Hey are you all right?"I turned to Sakura. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"She shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Well Kisame I think that's his name broke you nose a few hours ago." She looked puzzled. I didn't understand it. My confused face didn't move the slightest. "Yeah so?" She shifted, I knew she uncomfortable but with what? "Um it's still bleeding." I laughed surprising even the guy with the creepy eyes. "Yeah it happens." She walked the few feet towards me. "Let me heal it for you." My eyes widen."You can do that?" She smiled. "Yeah I learned from the fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade." Her hand glow literally glow green. She held her hand above my nose. I felt the pain I hadn't notice til now ease. I smiled at her and she smile back. A start to a great friendship. 

"So what's you name?" A loud voice partially screamed in my ear. I push Naruto away from me. "Thanks Naruto now I'm deaf." I screamed it back at him. He scratched the back of his head. "Hehe sorry. Seriously what's your name?" Stared at him before finally answering him. "They call me Nara." Naruto smiled, a frown crossed on the weird guy with fucking scary eyes. "Hi Nara I'm Naruto." I laughed. "Yeah I know you sorta all ready told me that." Again he scratched the back of his head. Sakura giggled. Hmm some one has a crush on a certain some one. My attention turned towards the extremely pale guy with black hair and eyes. He stared at me in returned. Our meet neither of us backed down. I stared whistling. Naruto started rambling on and on about Konoha and how great the Ramon is. I finally got bored with Naruto. 

"Hey you with the tube top." He faked a smile. "Yes" "I didn't get your name or the leader's name." "My name is Sai." Hmm sounds familiar. I turn towards the leader. "And yours?" "Yamato" I nodded knowing perfectly well how he was. The boys really know how to get their information correct. "One last thing. Where are we going?" Naruto laughed. "We're going to The hidden leaf village." I squirmed a little. Good god I'm going back there again? "Is something wrong?" I faked a smile. Sakura fell for it. "No. Just some girl thing." Sakura green eyes widen in Naruto didn't. She nodded. "What girl things?" I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Naruto, when I say a girl thing I mean only a girl should know." He still didn't get it but he let it go. "Whatever." He once again started talking about the Ramon. Hours passed, much to my embarrassment both mine and Naruto's stomach growled. My eyes widen the unusual heat returned to my cheeks. "Eww, that's gross." Sakura laughed anyways. The heat on my cheeks burn them. The other two men didn't say a word. I walked a lot faster. "When are we going to eat," complained Naruto. I groaned then said, "Naruto is all you care about is food?" Sakura laughed. He smile. "Nah it's just Ramon." Everyone laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

I fished out my fox mask from my bag and put it on. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you putting that on now we all of us already know what you look like?" I nodded. "True but I assume we're going to a village." Sukura nodded to prove my point. "Yeah so?" I felt myself sighed in deep irratation. "Naruto," I spoke sharper than I wanted to." Just don't ask questions when it comes to me. I have more secerts than a shadow." His puzzled look on his face almost made me laugh. I wanted to explain this whole mess to him, but that would only ruin the Pein's plan. Luckly no one asked what I meant. "We should rest up til morning. We have a long trip ahead of us." I felt myself nodded in agreement."I agree Itachi and Kisame won't attack us tonight. We weaken them and hurt their ego," I added with a nearly callasped be a near by tree. "About time!" My eye twitched by the loudness of Naruto's voice. "I'll get the wood, and start the fire."Yamato gave me a firm warninglook. Was he on to me so soon? I have to be more careful. The mission Pein gave to me is very important if I failed well we're all pretty much screwed. I turn sharply let my hair whip the air around me. Letting him knowI was offended.  
Walking, turning into running,deeper and deeper in to the forest that surrounds me. Checkingevery five seconds to be sure no one was following I stopped at the meeting place. Itachi and Kisame didn'tjumped down fromthe tree in front of me."Is anyone following you," Kisame asked in a harsh voice. I sighed in annoyance. "Do you truely believe I'm that stupid? No don't answer that. I know what your going to say." Kisame chuckled, "The kid knows me. So didanyone followed you?" I shook my head."No one was following me." Itachi nodded."Good now tell me is the plan going perfectly?" I turned towards Itachi. "Not perfectly Yamato suspects me, which perfectly natural, knowing well of his past." Kisame gave me his toothy smirk, that would send a chill through a normal person. "And Naruto?" I snorted. "He's an idiot. I honestly don't know how you guys _haven't_ killed him yet." Kisame lunged at me, Itachi dugged his nails into his shoulder, stopping my early death. "Not now kill her later when her perpuse is complete." I nodded. The thought of my death sent pleasure down my spine. I smiled behind me mask. Kisame smirked devilously. "I'll just have to ask Pein if it can be me to end this worthless child's life." I bowed. "It would be an honor to be killed by the man who help train me." Kisame nodded with approval, sending another wave of pleasure. Itachi, with his calm face, turned towards me. "You are dismissed. Leave quickly and gather the wood you need." I bowed again. "Thank you sir, good-bye sir." I jumped disapearing back into the woods. Gather wood as I walked back to the campground.  
I let my mind wander towards Naruto and the others. How can they be so trusting? It's pretty stupid to trust a complete stranger. Even more stupid to trust a stranger claiming to be your twin. I sighed in annoyance. How did I get so lucky to have a moron to be my brother. I picked up the pace when I collected enough would to explain my long absents. The tree started to blurr around me as I got faster and faster. I felt myself slow down and hide myself in the trees when I heard the others talking about me.  
"Naruto are you sure we can trust her? I mean we just met her and she's part of the all know that they been trying to kill you for years." Sothis Sakuragirl isn't as trusting as a thought. She's smart after all."No, just because she's grew up with the Akatsuki doesn't mean she evil," he spoke firmly, more than I'll everdeserve. "And besides she's my twin. How messed up can she be?" I smiled at Naruto's stupidty, one day it will be his down fall and I'll be the one that caused it. "Yamatodon't you think we should keep close eye on her?" So now she's bringing Yamato into this. This could get very intresting but it will be my very own down fall if I let this agrument continue. "I'm back so you guys better stop talking about me!" Throwing my voice to soundfarther than it really was.I walked slowlyinto the clearing with my arms full of wood. Sakura's cheeks burned red. Naruto chuckled in embrassment. "Sorry about that." I rolled my blueeyes. "Don't be, I know why." I walked over to the circle in the middle made be rocks, and dumped the wood in it. Everyone was silent as I started the fire. "Is this your first time making a fire," asked Naruto. This time it was my cheeks that burned. "Yes,is there something wrong with the fire." Naruto shook his head, than smiled his award winning smile. "No just wandering." "Ok" I stepped back admiring my work.  
I surprised myself when my stomach growled once again. Naruto laughed. "Same here." I pulled out some nuts from my bag. "Would you like some I would of packed more if I knew this was going to happen." He stood up and walked up to just to ruffle my blond hair."Nah, Sai will be back with fish any second now." I wonder why this boy could make my cheeks burned heavily."Alright, a snack for later I guess." I sat on a rock and looked back on todays events. Could it really been a day? I felt eye bore into me. "Yes Sakura, is there something you want?" She looked down embarssed she got caught staring. "No i-it's just you and Naruto look a lot alike, and I was wonder if you to act alike too." I rolled my eyes behind my mask. _Great _cover up Sakura. I couldn't do better than that. "Maybe, it does seem likely though. Twin often act like each other." Naruto looked confused.  
"I don't mean to pry but do the Akatsuki let you outside?" I laughed. "No this my first time outside. The Akatsuki were very careful to not let me see were the exit was." Sakura frowned. "Than why did they let you out now?" I shook my head letting more of my hair fall out of my pony-tails. "I honestly don't know. I suppose it's because they thought I would be loyal to them." Sakura face that made me assume she was in deep thought. I look around the campground. Hmm, Yamato hasn't spoken much since I first meet him. "You don't take much do you?" He smiled, "No, I'mjust thinking about what was said." I nodded. "Yeah I do that too without realizing it. Kisame calls me an idiot because of it." I maded my voice go softer with each word about Kisame. Sakura's head shot up. "You miss them don't you?" Ijumped up and waved my hands in front me in defense. "No! No, it's not like that. Not like that at all." Naruto laughed. "Just because you miss them doesn't make you a bad guy. Heck, it makes youmore of a good guy if any thing." I smiled behind my mask. Sakura laughed. "Sorry to mislead you." "No it's okay."  
It grew silent whilewe wait for Sai. I sat there looking at the tents they put up. Simple yet strudy. A few seconds later Sai appeared with enough fish for all of us to have seconds maybe thirds. I let Sai and Sakuracook them. My mind leading me back in time. Lucky I caught myself before I got to deep. Pein warned me that even thinking about it could be dangerous for me. Unchecked thoughtswould make me soft.  
Ijumped whenSakura yelled 'Dinner'. Igrabbed a fish, and triedto detrimind what kind it was.I shrugged, then took a big bite out of its middle. Sakura laughed, cursing my courosity I looked up. "What," asked Naruto looking a little embrassed but not sure why."You twotook a bite out of the fishat the sameplace same time," She explained with e a smile on her face. I shrugged it off and took another bite next to then one I just took. This was going tobe the most akward night I every had. Well, next to the one were I asked Deidara if he was wouldn't stop yelling and making thingsexplode.I giggle quietly at the memory. I sighed that I couldn't go back. I yawned after I finish eating. "I'm going to bed," I declared to them, as I walked into a tent. I fell asleep listening to their hushed voices.


End file.
